


Green-eyed Marshmallow

by TroubleScout



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types, White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleScout/pseuds/TroubleScout
Summary: AU: Veronica visits Logan on his book tour and gets a little bit possessive.





	Green-eyed Marshmallow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghostcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostcat/gifts).



> Once upon a time, I had this whole AU in my head about LoVe living in NYC, him as a novelist and her as an FBI agent - before they inevitably ended up back in Neptune. It’s not a story I can ever see ever being able to properly write, but this is an excerpt from that AU reality, originally posted to Tumblr in honor of [Ghostcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostcat/pseuds/Ghostcat)’s birthday.

“Oh come on, Veronica never has to know.”

Logan stares down Meagan with exasperation. “I’m not gonna not sleep with you because I’m afraid of getting caught. I’m not gonna sleep with you because I don’t want to be with anyone but her.”

“Aw, God, see??? Why can’t I find a guy like you! You’re so great. So great! Come on, let’s have sex,” she laments, trying to pull him by the hand.

Logan stays put. “I hate to tell you, but if I did, I’d no longer be this ‘great guy’ you covet.”

“But you’d be my guy,” she slurs, dragging her hands down his abdomen towards his groin while lunging at him with her lips. Logan sharply evades her attack and grabs her wrists, holding them together with one hand while grabbing her room key out her fingers with the other.

“Aaand we’re done.” Lacking any more patience to deal with the situation, Logan opens Meagan’s hotel room and gently pushes her inside. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, where, for the love of God, you’ll be sober and I’ll pretend this never happened. You’ll still have a job and I’ll still know what the hell I’m supposed to be doing the next 2 weeks. Got it? Good.”

“But—“

“G’night!” he chimes, avoiding her protests by pulling the door closed in her face. He judiciously slides the card-key underneath before making a hasty retreat. “Christ,” he mutters to himself, running his hands through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck, fumbling to open his own door down the hall.

Safely inside his room, the door latches shut and he makes the mistake of allowing himself to relax with a heave of his shoulders. Almost instantaneously, he hears a knock. Beyond annoyed, he ignores it, but then there’s another knock, then another, and another. Frustrated, he whips the door open, “Seriously—“

Logan stops short when he finds Veronica standing there, all rumpled pants-suit and lifeless hair.

“Hi,” she says with an amused smirk.

Without a second thought he scoops her up, forearm under her ass, mauling her mouth. He reaches out with his free hand to grab her rolling bag and drags them all roughly across the threshold, kicking the door shut in their wake.

—

“Should I even ask what you’re doing here?” Logan asks, Veronica draped across his chest.

“I was on that fraud case I was telling you about. Things got bad.”

Logan cradles her head, scanning her eyes for damage he knows his recent thorough examination of her body didn’t show. “You okay?”

Her gaze dips, “I sorta got suspended.” When she looks back up, Logan looks less than surprised and she huffs with irritation, “You could at least feign a little shock, you know?”

Logan props himself up on his elbow with a sharp inhalation, bringing an overly dramatic palm to his chest. “Well knock me over with feather. I’m plumb flummoxed at the thought!” he says in an affected southern drawl.

Veronica laughs and smacks him hard.

He caresses her hip and gives it a squeeze, “Seriously though, you okay?”

“Bad guy’s in custody and no one was hurt, but my ass is in a sling. Peter’s pissed. Says he can’t keep covering for me. And Neal was kind enough to remind me he’s heard the same speech about a million times and he’s still kicking around our hallowed FBI halls. Then again, he’s a convict, so…”

“Having your professional conduct lumped in with the felon on a leash isn’t comforting to you?” he smooths her hair.

“Can’t imagine why,” she sighs.

“When was this?”

Veronica strains her neck to check the clock over his shoulder, “About 5 hours ago. Give or take.”

Logan does the math and quickly realizes she must have headed straight to the airport. He looks at her quizzically.

“I just needed to see you,” she rolls on top of him. “All I’ve wanted to do for weeks was see you and now I had my shot.”

“You missed me?”

“I always miss you,” she kisses him. “I threw myself into this case, like an idiot, trying to keep myself from realizing just how much,” she explains, punctuating each sentence fragment with another kiss.

Logan raises his eyebrows and rolls her over, pinning her to mattress. “So wait, now you getting suspended is my fault?” he chuckles, a mix of glee and indignation.

“How long have you been in this relationship? Everything is always your fault,” she says with a smile, her gaze lithe with mirth and he smiles back, but there’s something in his eyes.

“Kidding,” she stretches up to capture his mouth again, intent to convince him.

They break for air and he wonders, “How long is your suspension?”

“Care to a have a horny, stalker fangirl shadow your every move for the next week?”

He grins, “Sounds like heaven.”

“Well too bad, ‘cause you’re firing that little mousy, four-eyed minion of yours,” she says, cutting her eyes at him pointedly.

His jaw goes slack, “How did you— Know what? Never mind. I don’t wanna know. Sure, whatever.” He goes to kiss her, but she’s too flabbergasted to reciprocate.

“You’re just going to placate me? No jealous-Veronica admonishment? No protest?”

“You mean to raise a defense for the woman who’s spent every waking hour of the past six months dedicated to my success?” He begins peppering his rhetoric with kisses, “Which is why her relationship imploded? And why she’s horribly depressed? Nope! At the moment, I don’t even want to give her another moment’s thought.”

He’s kissing her neck now and she struggles to stay on topic. “Oh yeah?” she gasps. “Why’s that?”

“My girl’s here. She missed me. Who the hell cares about my career and other people?”

Veronica smiles. “Now there’s the self-serving man I fell in love with.”

“Oh, there’ll be no self-serving tonight,” Logan announces while rolling them over and Veronica bursts into a fit of giggles.

—

At the hotel’s breakfast buffet the next morning, Meagan proceeds towards Logan looking haggard, horrific embarrassment stretching across her features. “Logan, I’m so—“

“Hello there,” Veronica pops out from behind him, interrupting with a smile featuring too many teeth, “Meagan, isn’t it? It’s high time we were formally introduced, don’t you think?”

Thrown off guard by a third person’s presence, Meagan takes in the sight of the small blonde, confused. Logan makes the effort to clarify, “Veronica, Meagan. Meagan, Veronica.”

Dread dawns over the poor woman’s face. “Ver-Veronica. As in—“

“ _Logan’s wife_.”

“Right, of course,” Meagan flusters, shaking Veronica’s hand. “It’s lovely to meet you. I’ve heard, well, just wonderful things. I’m the assistant to Logan’s publicist.”

“I know. I hear you’re very dedicated to Logan’s  _needs_.” Veronica says sharply, happily watching the woman squirm.

“Well, he, uh, is one of our finest emerging authors. Speaking of which,” she says, searching her phone, looking with calm desperation for an exit from the deeply uncomfortable situation, “I should go check in with the venue. I’ll, uh, see you both later?”

“Sure will!” Veronica grins, syrupy sweet.

“Thank you, Meagan,” Logan says genuinely before she leaves. Then he chuckles into Veronica’s hair as she goes, “I think she’s afraid of you.”

“She should be.” Veronica crunches a piece of bacon and Logan kisses her head with a smile.

—

Later that night, Logan and Veronica are having an informal room service dinner at the hotel after a long day.

“It’s interesting,” Veronica comments.

“What is?”

“Oh, you know, just the male to female ratio at your signings.”

“Oh yeah?” Logan queries nonchalantly.

“You’d think you were giving out free mani-pedis at a day spa.”

“Now Veronica, don’t be silly,” he turns the page of press kit he’s reviewing, “men like being pampered too.” He glances at her knowingly, quirking his eyebrows, and they exchange chiding glances.

“The young girls are sweet. The older women, a little creepy. The twenty-something hard-bodies though…” Veronica stabs at her meal forcefully.

“Veronica.”

“What?”

“ _Seriously_?”

“That one girl practically mauled you.”

“She gave me a hug.”

“Gave you a hump is more like it,” Veronica mutters under her breath.

Logan just shakes his head, wide-eyed.

“Oh, come on!? She was all over—“

“I love you,” he says matter-of-factly.

“I know.”

“I’m so glad you’re here.”

She rolls her eyes, indignant. “Yeah, whatever.”

He laughs at her petulance, “But you may have officially lost it.”

“I have not—“

He drags her onto his lap and kisses her, druggingly deep, grinding her hips against his groin, completely turning her out before pulling back to peer sincerely into her eyes.

Veronica scrunches up her face in distaste. “Okay, I may have lost it just a little bit,” she admits begrudgingly, “in the very smallest of ways.” After a beat though, she casually adds, “But I swear, if one more chick casually touches your forearm, I’m gonna deck ‘em.”

Logan can’t help but grin at her, his eyes crinkling at full capacity.

She smiles back. “I’m not nuts.”

“You’re just lucky I’m an Almond Joy kinda guy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Yes, the FBI characters, Peter and Neal, are from _White Collar_. I’m way too lazy to develop an FBI world on my own. Plus, I have a soft spot for that show, and despite all their rule bending, their brand of FBI is exactly the kind Veronica would go stark raving mad working for.
> 
> P.P.S. In case anyone is wondering about Logan’s bibliography, I have a couple AUs in my head where he is an author and in every single one his first novel is called ‘Mermaid’s Dream’ and it’s dedicated to his mother. His second is called ‘Wounded Birds’ and it’s dedicated to Veronica. xx
> 
> Any and all feedback is love. x


End file.
